


"I-I just, I wasn’t expecting that. But I liked it. A lot.”

by GummiStories



Series: Malec dialogue prompts [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Alec, First Time, Kinda?, M/M, Oversensitive, Smut, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Thank you for reading!Want something written? Send me a message!





	"I-I just, I wasn’t expecting that. But I liked it. A lot.”

“So… I just lay here?”

“Uh huh”

“But then you'll be doing all the work and-

“Alexander, we're taking this slow, just like you asked. Now just lay there and enjoy yourself” Magnus said softly, placing a finger against Alec’s lips.

The couple was currently laying on their bed, Alec completely naked and Magnus in nothing but his underwear.

Alec wasn't ready for sex, they had discussed it earlier that he didn't feel ready for it, but he also exclaimed his need for something.

So that's how they ended up on the bed together, Alec laying on his back slightly shaking in both nerves and excitement and Magnus laying beside him on his side just watching his shadowhunter.

“Hey, there is nothing to be afraid of, if you don't like it I can stop straight away,” Magnus said, gently placing a hand on Alec’s stomach in an attempt to calm the shadowhunter’s nerves

“Alright, I'm ready” Alec mumbled, laying his head back, staring at the ceiling. He gasped lightly as a cold wet feeling slicked the inside of him

“It'll warm up, I just thought it'd be a bit easier to start with you already lubed up” Magnus explained, Alec nodded and looked at Magnus with a small smile.

“This might sting a bit at first” Magnus mumbled as he lined up one lubed finger at Alec’s entrance. Slowly, Magnus began to push in causing Alec’s eyes to widen and a stuttered breath to escape his lips.

“Alright?” Magnus asked, kissing Alec’s throat softly

“Y-Yeah” Alec mumbled as he tried to get used to the strange intrusion in his body. It did sting, but it wasn't as bad as he expected.

Magnus stayed still just kissing at Alec’s throat for a while, allowing his partner to get used to the feeling before he slowly started to move his finger, making Alec’s abs jump.

“Ma-Mag-ah…” Alec stuttered as he closed his eyes, the pain had quickly faded and was replaced with pleasure

“How does it feel?” Magnus asked, keeping a close eye on Alec’s facial and body language, searching for any sign of discomfort

“It's… it’s good” The shadowhunter replied, his voice trailing off into a soft moan. Magnus gently added another finger which made Alec’s eyes shot open at the sudden widening feeling.

“Oh god… fuck, fuck, fuck” He mumbled, biting his lip hard.

“Shhh, just relax baby” Magnus smirked, running a hand through Alec’s hair which was beginning to get sweat soaked.

“Magnus…ngh I-I need more” Alec whined, his hips subconsciously beginning to grind down on the warlock’s fingers which caused Magus to smile

“As you wish” Magnus replied pushing in his third and final finger. The moan that tumbled from Alec’s lips almost caused Magnus to tip over the edge right then and there.

“Here comes the fun part” Magnus mumbled with a smirk, angling his fingers to brush across Alec’s prostate.

White hot pleasure shot through Alec’s body as Magnus’s fingers brushed over that spot, causing his back to arch and a moan, bordering on a scream to fall from his lips

“Magnus!” He shouted, his chest heaving and sweat beading on his forehead

“There we are…” Magnus smiled, watching Alec writhe in pleasure next to him. He continued a slow rhythm that gently brushed over the shadowhunter’s prostate for a little while until he noticed Alec beginning to let out frustrated whines.

“Is something the matter love?” Magnus questioned, not letting up on his rhythm

“I-I’m… it’s hap-happening” Alec stuttered and Magnus knew exactly what his lover meant. He reached down and gently grabbed Alec with his other hand.

“Just let go, Alexander, I'm right here” Magnus gently coaxed him. Alec let out a loud yell before he came hard all over his stomach.

Magnus gently took his fingers out and snapped them, cleaning himself and the shadowhunter up. Alec was lying still with his eyes closed, his breathing coming in pants.

“How was that, my love?” Magnus questioned, kissing Alec’s sweaty forehead.

"I-I just, I wasn’t expecting that. But I liked it. A lot.” Alec mumbled, opening his eyes to meet Magnus’

“Well I'm glad, you looked beautiful like that” Magnus smiled causing Alec to blush

“There is no need to be ashamed darling, you enjoyed it and that's all that mattered,” Magnus said leaning into kiss Alec

“Next time, I get to return the favour”

“By all means sweetheart, you can do whatever you want to me”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Want something written? Send me a message!


End file.
